Rinko Yamato
"I'm a great baker ever!" -Rinko Yamato- Rinko Yamato (大和 凛子, Yamato Rinko) is a girl whom Takeo saved her from a molester on a train. She attends Koizumi Girls' Academy and she's very skilled in making sweets. She has a crush on Takeo Gouda who, on the other hand, thinks that she likes Makoto Sunakawa. However, once they cleared up the misunderstanding thanks to Sunakawa, they began to go out. Appearance She is the female teen with orange eyes and brown hair that is to chest length. Personality Rinko is a kind & sweet girl, who seems to have strange taste in men, as she immediately fell in love with Takeo Gouda (both his personality and his appearance). She's kind and she doesn't feel right if someone does something for her, but she isn't allowed to return the favor. Despite that, she's shown to be clever, as she purposefully left her phone in Takeo's room when she went to visit him so she would have a chance to see him again. She's a Deredere type which means she has a lovey-dovey personality. She always has her heart beating fast when she's around Takeo, and she wants him to feel the same way, but her plans don't always work out. This made her feel like she isn't as innocent as Takeo thinks she is, but she admired his muscles and she wants to hold hands, hug, and do other stuff with him. She's also patient and understanding, as she understands Takeo's relationship with Makoto Sunakawa was important to him and she even invites him to some of their dates and group dates so he doesn't feel left out. She even offered to match him up with one of her friends. When Sunakawa's father's surgery was on the same day as her birthday with Takeo, she told him to go to with Sunakawa, because he was more important and he even went to the hospital and made cranes for him (paper cranes are a part of Japanese tradition where if 1000 are made, the person they are made for will get better). Like Takeo, she's energetic, kind, and still somewhat innocent (though not nearly to the extent that Takeo is). She can be very emotional and despite being shy, can be very bold with her attempts at getting closer to Takeo. She suffers from a severe lack of self-confidence as she tried to wear a revealing bikini because she believed she had an unattractive childish figure, and she was sad when she thought he didn't like her swimsuit. She also gets jealous when pretty girls try to show interest in Takeo as shown when she was scared of the competition for Takeo from Mariya Saijou and Satou. However, her jealousy doesn't extend to hatred as she merely becomes shy and depressed, but she never wants or does anything bad to the other girls, even worrying for them and befriending them. She's also friendly, as she has numerous friends that support her relationship with Takeo. She's extremely skilled at baking but she has been shown to be skilled in cooking regular food as well. Category:Cleany Troops Category:Teenage Members Category:Female